


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 08

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 08: Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 08

Someone knocked on the door. “Five minutes until opening, mister Cage.” the clerk told him from the other side of the door.

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Nicolas Cage quit staring at himself in the mirror and did a last check on his hair. The years were starting to catch up, it was only a matter of time before he had to do The Thing again… A shame, really, he was rather enjoying his current life. Oh well, nothing’s gained by brooding on the future. Leaving the video store’s bathroom, he walked towards the table set up for him as part of a marketing stunt to promote his latest movie. The clerk, a skinny guy who seemed to have lost his razor somewhere last week went over the final details with Nic as a mall cop went to the store’s door to open it.

“And if someone gets wrong, just call for Lemmy over there and he’ll sort it out.” the clerk said, nodding at the mall cop.

“Hey Peter, it’s that crazy kid John outside.” Lemmy said over his shoulder, looking back to the boy who tried to look through the glass door (the only way to see directly into the store) around the security guard to catch a glimpse of Nic.

“Aw crap. Mister Cage, please sit down and brace yourself.” Peter was getting nervous.

“What, is there something wrong?” Nic tried to look outside to see what the fuss was all about.

“Well no, but the kid’s a bit crazy about movies, especially the not-so-good ones… and yours, of course.” he quickly added after Nic raised an eyebrow. “He likes to spout all sorts of facts about movies and is a big fan of your work. A really big fan. The creepy kind of fan.”

“Well, if he doesn’t get all touchy-feely I think I can handle him.” Nic shrugged.

“If you say so… Lemmy, open the cage!” Peter realized what he had said, and Nic gave him a thousand yard stare. “No pun intended.”

Lemmy unlocked the door and tried to open it slowly so people would not rush in. “Alright folks, two at a time please-” he had no chance to stop the fans, as someone sprinted past him and got to Nic’s table in record time. The boy was carrying the kind of plastic tube meant for posters and the like on his back and was almost bouncing with glee.

“OhmygodnicolascagethisissoawesomeIfinallymeetyouyouarethemostamazingactorever!!!” he almost squealed.

“Hey kid, calm down, I can barely understand you.” Nic told him. He stopped talking but he was still sort of bouncing. “And stop the jumping.” John did. “Right. Now, I understand your name is John?”

John froze on the spot. _“You know my name?”_ he whispered at a pitch so high dogs within 30 meters would have freaked out. “How do you know that? Can you read minds? Is that because you’re really a vampire like some people on the internet claim?”

Nic shared a quick glance with Peter. _“What have I gotten myself into?”_ he asked himself.

“John, please stop embarrassing yourself in front of Nicolas Cage.” Rose had entered the store and walked up to the table, carrying a backpack. “Hello mister Cage. Please forgive John; he is a big fan of yours.”

“You don’t say. Anyway, is there something I can sign for you or-” he asked.

“There is. John, the poster.” Rose reminded him.

“Right!” John took the tube off his back, took a roll of paper out of it and unrolled it. It was his poster of _Con Air_ , an original print from when the movie first appeared in theatres. “Could you sign this please? Right there, between the logo and your head and oh man this is so awesome and-”

“Calm down, John.” Rose and Nic said at the same time. He laughed. “I see you are accustomed to dealing with John. You don’t really look alike, so I take it you two are…”

“Yes.” Rose answered quickly.

“Good. You two look cute together.” he bended over the poster to sign it.

“See, Rose? Not only Dad and Jade think we look good together.” John told her. Rose gave it her all to not react to this.

“There you go. Anything I can sign for you?” Nic asked Rose.

“Yes there is.” Rose unzipped her bag and took an old wife beater out of it. “Could you sign it on the chest, please?”

Nic looked closely at it. “Wait a minute, I know this thing. Is this…”

“The wife beater you wore in Con Air, yes.” John eagerly replied.

“I think I had this auctioned off years ago. Where did you even get it?” Nic asked genuinely surprised.

“From my best bro Dave.” John explained proudly. “He has a knack for finding all sorts of obscure movie stuff. He also managed to find the bunny from Con Air.”

“I… see. There you go.” Nic put his autograph prominently on the clothing’s chest. “Right, there are plenty of other people waiting in line, so…”

“Wait! Where did you get so good? I need to know where you learned to act!” John butted in.

“Uh, it’s not really training as it is being able to put emotion into whatever you play. I take it Con Air is your favorite; for the role of Cameron Poe I channeled a good man forced into bad situations. And for the role in your favorite-” he turned to Rose.

“Leaving Las Vegas.” she replied.

“Right, for Ben I put everything into a man who lost nearly everything and was deliberately going to lose the last he had.” he paused to realize something. “Leaving Las Vegas? That is hardly a kids’ movie.”

“I can handle the sight of someone trying to drink himself to death.” Rose answered stoically.

“Please Mister Cage; I want to become just a good an actor as you!” John leaned over the table, a bit too close for comfort for Nic. “Can you give me any tips?!”

“I… I just did. Could you please leave-” he was getting visibly uncomfortable.

John lunged forward and grabbed Nic’s hand. “Please! Anything!”

“Lemmy!” Nic shouted.

-

“I will be honest, John. I have never been kicked out of a video store before, and I do not intend to make it a habit.” Rose was a bit miffed. They sat on a bench not too far from the store, Rose holding the poster as John was cradling the wife beater. “And I have to say you were acting very creepy and obsessive back there.”

“Sorry Rose, but this is just so awesome.” John was all but rubbing his face all over the dirty rag of a shirt.

“Hm. But what will you do with that thing? Going to wear it? You’ll have to wash it before you do.” Rose thought out loud.

“Wash the- Rose, are you out of your mind? Wash Cameron Poe’s wife beater? That would go against everything the movie and the character are all about!” John exclaimed.

“Maybe, but do not expect me to stay around for long if you are going to wear that dirty thing.” she pointed at the garment.

“I’m not going to wear it either. This thing is a legend, an icon worn by an iconic actor. It has to be saved for the future.” he pondered.

“Well, you can frame it. And the poster too, so that your children and grandchildren can inherit such mighty fine artifacts.” Rose suggested.

The snark went way over John’s head. “That’s a great idea! I’ll mount them on the wall and when we’re old and wrinkled we tell our grandchildren about the day we met Nicolas Cage.”

Rose was caught a bit off-guard. “ _Our_ children, John?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I don’t know anyone else with whom I’d rather have children. Not here and now of course. You know, in the future.” he blushed a bit.

She contemplated his words. John was not an easy person at times, but he had a good heart, always tried his best to make her feel good and genuinely cared for her. “You know what? If you can stand me for that long, we can continue this talk in, say, a decade or two.”

John beamed. “Deal!” he kissed her on the cheek.

“Right, I know a store around here that sells nice frames.” Rose grabbed John’s hand and got up, pulling him along as their fingers intertwined.


End file.
